Wakey Wakey
by WeepingWillow1928
Summary: Edds friends and family are acting really strange. He's losing his mind he's seeing things, hearing whispers and he's going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.


N/A: So I've been meaning to write but my Microsoft decided to be a little bitch and I'm stubborn so yeah.  
><strong>By the way has anyone seen Big Hero 6? Because Double Dee is pretty much an awkward version of Hiro and nothing can convince me that they are not somehow related.<strong>

Double Dee has a perfect, wonderful, amazing life he had great friends loving parents and a wonderful boyfriend. Double Dee was truly happy with his life he was passing his classes with flying colors and every night he had a family dinner and every weekend he hung out with his friends and on Sunday he goes out with Kevin. He has a good life… but lately things have been getting strange, they started out small only slightly concerning just little things, like when he was lying in bed or relaxing on the couch with Kevin he would hear things sometimes they were beeps and sometimes they were faint whispers of his name but for some reason they didn't frighten him they were surprisingly comforting to the delicate nerd. Other times when he was outside he would see black streaks appear in the sky and disappear just as fast; he tried to look up this phenomenon but nothing came up.

See these were only slightly concerning, the things that made him really concerned is his family friends. They were acting very weird saying the strangest things at the weirdest times. At first it was Eddy during their movie night, he began talking about a scam to make "big bucks" he talked about making a fake sweetheart messaging system but it wasn't even Valentine's Day. And another thing Eddy lives in a two story house with very successful parents and a brother who gives him anything he wants, why does he need "big bucks".

Then there was Ed who was very strange, saying things like he showered with a chicken while eating buttered toast. Once while they were waiting for Eddy when he began talking about a monster movie that he had watched earlier that day, that doesn't seem very weird but they had been together all day and they never saw a movie. Sometimes Sarah would yell at him they need to go home while they were at Ed's house.

His parents is what made him notice everything because it seems more supernatural than strange, because sometimes their lips would move but he wouldn't hear any words it's not even like that he would suddenly stop hearing things he could still hear the clanks of silverware against the plates but the words were just not there.

Kevin was probably the least strange but his words were the most unsettling. When they were in the strangest of places he would say things about how he should be "getting a life for himself in the world" or how he should wake up or when he says "I love you" in the weirdest locations. He doesn't care where they are; the movies, the arcade, the park it didn't matter he would say it and then act completely oblivious when Double Dee asked him what he meant.

Double Dee was sick of it so when Movie night came around he decided to interrogate his friends, he was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he does!

"Hey, Eddy?" He started

"Yes Double Dee?" Eddy said as he and Ed flipped through some DVDs trying to pick on a movie.

"What's happening with everyone?" Ed was currently reading the back of a DVD

"Don't know what you mean." He handed another DVD to Ed.

"Yes you do! You guys keep saying strange things and then act like nothing's happening!" Edd was so tired of it, he doubted his own sanity at this point and it both scared him and pissed him off at the same time.

"You're talking crazy Double Dee." Ed and Eddy had decided on a movie and were looking at the run time.

"YES YOU DO!" He marched over and grabbed the DVD and threw it across the room, "We've seen that movie four times! You don't even like The Fault in our Stars because you don't get the title! You keep talking about scams and other weird thing and it's not just you guys and I'm losing my min her so please tell me _what is going on_?" By the end of his rant he was near tears and his taken a desperate turn. Ed and Eddy just looked at each other then back to Double Dee.

"I think you need to sit down Double Dee," Ed said as he reached towards him.

"Yeah maybe you should take a nap or something." Eddy said as he tried to lead him to the bed.

"No!" Double Dee yelled and sprinted out of the Eddy's house and without thinking he began to run to the park. Once he got there he collapsed by the swing set as he let out a heart breaking sob. What's happening? He heard a squeak and shot up only to see a girl in a long white dress sitting on the swing closest to him staring at him. And Double Dee promptly freaked the crap out, shrieking he tried to scoot backwards but hit the side of the swing.

"Who are you?!" She didn't say anything, only smiled sadly at him then tried to reach towards him. But Double Dee would have none of that and shot up like a rocket and ran to his home. And there were his parent waiting on the couch for him reading a book and a newspaper, he didn't even want to try talking to them because if his best friends didn't believe him then his parents defiantly wouldn't. Without a word he went to his room, slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

He opened his eyes to find the girl in the long white dress sitting in front of him, he jerked a little back but quickly realized that there was no place to go, and at this point he just didn't care anymore.

"Do you know what's happening?" She nodded her head and reached towards him once again holding out her hand for him to take. He hesitantly reached to put his hand in hers and as so as they made contact he was hit with a vision of a white room with wires on both of his sides. The image hit him like a freight train and he yanked his hand back. "How is that supposed to help me?" He was scared and confused but she just tilted her head slightly and then looked above him at the door handle and seconds later he heard a knock. He looked up for a second then back and she was gone.

He pulled himself to his feet and opened the door, and came face to face with Kevin, before his red- headed love could say anything Double Dee launched forward and hugged him. Kevin staggered a bit before wrapping his arms around his nerdy boyfriend.

"Why are you here?" Edd asked.

"Eddy called and said that you freaked out on them." Kevin said as he held him just a little tighter.

"I don't know what's happening Kevin everyone's acting strange and I've been hearing thing and I'm seeing a girl in a creepy white dress and I'm losing it Kevin, please, what's happening?" Double Dee was crying. Kevin sighed and took a step back making Edd look up with a confused look.

"Edd, I love you so please, please wake up," Kevin held his hand in both of his and put it to his chest, but Edd didn't feel a heartbeat or any warmth. And suddenly everyone was there; his parents, Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and Nazz all standing behind Kevin Edd took a step back only to run into another body before he could turn around the person he ran into grabbed his shoulders and a female voice whispered in his ear.

"Time to wake up."

A flash of white over took him and he opened his eyes to a hospital room with wires on each side of him. There was a nurse at the end of the bed looking at a clipboard, he tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak that sounded like a dying squirrel. But none the less her head shot up and Double Dee realized something she was wearing white scrubs…

"You're awake," Her voice was the same… "Your friends will be happy." She handed him a glass of water and he gulped it down as if he had spent years in a desert.

"What happened?" He was so tired of saying these words but no one has told him anything.

"Honey, you've been in a coma for three years." She smiled at him and asked him general questions like his name, birthday and other things then left him alone. He looked at the clock and wondered if this was just an elaborate prank because if it was then it worked, it worked really well. About two minutes after the nurse left the door busted open to reveal a red faced panting Kevin.

"Holy shit, you're awake…" Kevin ran towards the bed and hugged Double Dee with such a tight grip it was as if he was afraid that it was all a dream.

"Kevin, how did I get here?" Kevin stiffened.

"I'm so sorry Double Dee. God, I am so sorry. You were walking home from school and someone dragged you into the alley near the cul de sac. I tried to get there in time but your head was slammed against the wall and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry" Edd was shocked; he didn't remember anything only the dream world. All those strange words he heard them say, they were actually saying them in the real world they were trying to get him to wake up. And if that's true then there was something he had to test.

"Kevin?" Said boy looked up and Edd pressed his lips to the red-heads, it took Kevin about 2.3 second to react and pull the sock head closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled away and each boy was bright red.

"What was that? Not that I'm complaining" Kevin said as he pressed his forehead to Double Dee's.

"I heard you." Kevin smiled and kissed him again just as the door slammed against the wall as the kids of the cul de sac burst into the room, they froze for a moment before they launched themselves at the bed. Many of them were crying and telling him everything he missed (like his 16th birthday). And all the while Kevin kept his grip on Edd's hand. When there was a grand pause in the room Double Dee took the opportunity to say the one thing he needed to say to them.

"Thank you for waking me up."

The End


End file.
